


Past Lives

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Past Lives, Sweet, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Over many lifetimes, in different vessels, Cas always found her.





	Past Lives

Sometimes the vessel Cas was using grew old, grew tired, became injured, or something else. Cas had been around since the planet was created, watching over the fragile ecosystem as it grew and flourished. But out of everything he saw, his favorite creation was a young maiden he met once in the early years of civilization, when cities were a new invention and sorcery was a punishable crime.

Her name was Rebecca and he fell in love with her while in the body of a herder. She would bring him vegetables from her father’s market, even if it was just an excuse to come talk to him.

When she died, it was hard on him. He hadn’t really been close to anyone who had died before, but she had stolen a piece of his heart and took it with her when she died. Gabriel tried to help him work through it, but he moved on to his next vessel, hoping that it would help with the pain.

It was several hundred years later when he saw her again. He knew it was her. She looked the same, but different at the same time. Her name was Ellyn this time. She was working as a handmaiden at a palace, tending to a princess. She acted like she knew Cas, even though he was in a different body. Some of his brothers and sisters had faced punishment for being with a human, and Cas wasn’t going to go down the same path.

“Just go for it.” Balthazar told him. “I’ll keep your secret.”

“I can’t.” Cas said. “I know her from her past. I loved her in the past. But I’ve seen what has happened to some of our brothers and sisters. I can’t.”

“Oh, just do it before you lose her again.” Balthazar said. Cas wanted to, he really did. But a plague swept through the country and Ellyn succumbed to it. Cas and Balthazar had done the best they could to help the people, but they were reassigned to someplace else and seperated.

Cas travelled to the New World in a new body many, many years later. He hadn’t seen her again. He doubted he would. Until he came across a young seamstress being courted by a soldier. Her name was Sarah, and though her hair was a different shade and her eyes fell on another, he knew it was her.

“Through several lifetimes, over several centuries, I always find her.” Cas admitted to Anael as he looked out the window of the house they were living in.

“Are we writing poetry now?” Anael asked as she brushed out her hair. “You spent too much time hanging out with Shakespeare in England.”

“It’s true.” Cas sighed. She shook her head.

“You know that talk like that is dangerous.” She pointed out. “I’d hate to see you get in trouble. You know what happened with Akobel.” Cas sighed and nodded. He got to spend time with Sarah though. Her young suiter was off, fighting for a cause. 

But, yet again, he lost her again when an opposing army invaded her town. Him and Anael fought, but were forced to flee. They weren’t even supposed to fight. Looking back on it now, Cas should’ve seen that Anael would do what it took to look after herself.

Cas lived on, falling into line and watching as great wars broke out, as genocides happened, as good men were shot and evil men took their place. He was sure that she wasn’t coming back this time. It had been many, many years since he saw her living as Sarah. The last time he talked to her was then. Part of him wish he had just been greedy back then and rode off with her. He would have faced the consequences later on. But he was a good soldier and he saw what happened to all the other angels who had laid with a human, and what had happened to Lucifer.

In 1979, he was assigned to watch over a newborn baby boy, who was joined four years later by a brother. He watched over them as their house caught fire and their mom died, as their father became consumed by revenge, as they separated and joined back together. He had plenty to keep himself busy as he watched over these two boys, until one day their paths crossed with (Y/n). Cas knew her anywhere.

“Cas, this is (Y/n). She’s the daughter of one of dad’s friends.” Dean said, introducing her to him. When she stuck out her hand to shake his, there was a spark between the two of them. When Dean left to talk to Sam about something, (Y/n) smiled over at Cas.

“Castiel?” She asked softly. He looked at her. “You might wear a different face, but I know you anywhere.” He froze. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid of me. I’ve had dreams of my past lives. And you are in every single one of them.”

“I…” Cas started to say. She was psychic. She could look into the past obviously. She could see herself then.

She could see him, no matter which body he was in.

“All I can say is, this time, you should make a move.” She smiled at him then went to help the Winchester’s with their current problem. Cas felt his cheeks turn red, but he would remember her advice.

He just really needed Dean to teach him about how to make a move on her.


End file.
